Which Way Is Up
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes the things on screen spill over and we don't always realise it at first... but tensions do run high when they're around each other 24/7.
1. A Rough Night

_**9/9/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _I'm sick of it, I'm sick of him burying us young talent trying to make a name for ourselves!"_

 _It wasn't the first time 25 year old Amanda Cena had heard those words about her brother… there tended to be a lot of tension whenever there were storyline feuds involving John and anyone on the roster._

 _But as many times as she tried, she could never figure out why Kevin Owens was so bitter… it just drove her crazy trying to, Kevin had already had an accomplished career even before signing with WWE. Hell, she had no idea why Kevin was here tonight, he was already on the main roster._

" _No one person is bigger than the company, than the industry… it's just gonna keep going and going and other stars are gonna carve their own paths to the top." Hunter said, trying to calm the former NXT Champion._

" _I've worked my ass off for 15 years to get to the top, Hunter! Why are part timers like Cena still here, hell, why is his sister getting more opportunities and more attention than I am when she's burying the talent here too?!" Kevin shouts._

 _Before Hunter could respond, a small right hand with mossy green nail polish on its nails tapped Kevin's shoulder and Kevin turned and saw Amanda after she pulled the hood of her Balor Club hoodie down._

" _I scratched, clawed and took every opportunity by its throat in the near decade I've been in this business and before you start about how the only way I did that was on my back, you don't know truth from garbage being spewed out of your mouth! And one more thing-" Amanda said in a low angry tone before her right foot connected once between Kevin's legs and her knee slammed into his ribcage before he was no longer standing at his full height. "You should listen to Hunter… no one is bigger than the business and no one is entitled to ANYTHING when they walk through that door! If you're really that bitter… you can just walk right out that door and not come back." She said, briefly shouting halfway through as Kevin sat down on a crate to catch his breath from how hard Amanda had hit him._

 _Hunter looked from Amanda to Kevin and then back to Amanda, cautiously resting his hands on the petite woman's shoulders._

" _It's over now, Mandy… go calm down, okay?" Hunter said quietly, Amanda leaving._

 _She really hated when people dragged John's reputation down and treated her with disdain and animosity because of how they perceived him…_

 **Present time…**

Tequila shots weren't something she drank all that often but Amanda was in a rough mindset after earlier… and Finn and Bayley noticed that when they walked into the hotel bar.

And judging from how she was now, the two friends knew that she had been there for a while.

"Damn, she's gonna have a hellish hangover tomorrow." Bayley said quietly.

"I've got this, go catch up on some sleep." Finn responded.

"Are you sure? You've never dealt with a drunk Mandy before." Bayley answered.

"I've dealt with worse, go on." Finn said as they hugged for a few seconds, Bayley leaving before Finn walked over… one hand rested on the hand Amanda's glass was in, the other lightly running through her hair and she looked at him.

"I only wanted to stay for one… but everything just kept running through my mind." Amanda whispered in a raspy tone.

"We all get that sometimes… but calm yourself, okay? No more drinks tonight." Finn said, lightly pushing her hand down to place the glass back on the table.

"I let him get to me… I let him piss me off but Kevin had no right dragging my brother into this. Everyone's opportunities in this business, they reach us in our own time… I never got bitter about wasted time, neither did John. How did Sami stay friends with Kevin for so long?" Amanda says as tears trailed down her face, Finn sitting next to her. "Maybe things were just different when they were kids…" She said as the hand that was resting on her left one now rested on the side of her face.

Across the bar, a curious set of eyes were watching… the woman wasn't much younger than Amanda but neither seemed to notice her.

"I don't know, maybe there's just something about me that pisses people off…" Amanda whispered.

"Everyone else thinks that same thing, and to no one is it true. It's nothing about any of us that makes the others crazy, especially you if it's true about anyone." Finn said.

"Yeah… you're right." Amanda answered, trying to stand up but tripped, Finn catching her. "Damn tequila… I'm lucky my clothes are still on and… damn, I just said that out loud. Don't laugh, I might not remember any of this tomorrow." She said as she heard a slight chuckle from Finn when he started guiding her to the elevator.

"Were you crashing with anyone tonight?" Finn asked.

"With Sasha but she had plans to catch up with her fiance… I didn't want to be the third wheel tonight." Amanda answered as they were in the elevator and she held onto the railing and her phone rang, her grabbing it but Finn stopping her from answering the call and answering it himself.

"Now's not a good time." Finn said.

"Oh damn, is she drunk? What happened?" Dean asked.

"Owens shot his mouth off-" Finn said, stopping Amanda from hitting the buttons and Dean hearing her laugh drunkenly.

"Make them all light up like a Tardis! Let's go travelling through all of space and time." Amanda slurred as Finn held her close to him, his right arm secured around her back.

"Yeah, she's had one too many. You have plenty of Gatorade and Aspirin with you, right?" Dean questioned.

"Somewhere in my room, can't exactly remember where." Finn answered as he carefully dragged Amanda off of the elevator and into the fifth floor hallway. Him and Dean hung up and then he reached the room… when it opened, Samoa Joe was on the other side of the door.

"Damn… one of the kinds of liquor Mandy hasn't drank for a long time is tequila." Joe said as Finn helped Amanda onto the bed he was using and carefully took the room key from her hoodie pocket.

"I don't have the tolerance that I used to…" Amanda said quietly once she was on her left side and Joe took the key and left to get her things for her, Amanda haphazardly removing the hoodie she had on as Finn disappeared into the restroom and returned with a cold washcloth and the mini trash can… it wasn't long after that when Amanda threw up all the alcohol into it as Finn held her hair back, taking several deep breaths afterwards. She heard the sound of water running and saw Finn return, setting the rinsed out trash can nearby before the washcloth was back on her head.

In the hallway, Liviana had gotten off the elevator herself and disappeared into her own room for the night.

She had a feeling she would see those two tomorrow.


	2. We've All Done Worse

Liviana wasn't normally up so early but something about last night at the hotel bar was bugging at her.

' _That woman… she seemed like she hadn't drank like that in a while.'_ Liviana thought as she got ready for the day.

Something told her to go looking for Amanda… but not right away.

At the same time, Amanda was too deep in sleep to be properly aware of all of her surroundings as her legs were tangled up in the bed sheets and an arm was wrapped around her waist… the grip on her was tight but not to the point of hurting her.

Without opening her eyes, Amanda turned onto her right side and Finn brought his right hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, lightly tugging at the disheveled chestnut brown strands as he massaged the back of Amanda's head.

Slowly, her sleepy hazel eyes opened and she looked up, seeing Finn… and looked down, seeing herself in a Balor Club shirt that nearly reached her knees.

"Before you start freaking out, we didn't do anything other than sleep next to each other… you were pretty damn drunk last night, I didn't feel right leaving you alone." Finn said quietly, running his right hand along Amanda's left side.

"I haven't drank heavily in over a year… the last time I did, it led to me running through the streets after the 2014 Royal Rumble without my shirt in 18° weather." Amanda said after waking up completely.

"I never drank that heavily either, not recently anyway… Neither did that girl I noticed, just looked a bit out of place." Finn said in response, Amanda looking at him.

"Someone was watching us at the bar?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah… she hardly drank herself either. Looked out… it looked like she had on some sort of wetsuit or something like it, top and bottom attached and all… wouldn't look out of place closer to the docks, maybe, but we weren't anywhere near." Finn said, Amanda glancing down as she pictured the girl in her head. "And it was like she was hiding it too, she had an oversized raincoat over it… and what set her out even more was that she was there… but it almost seemed that she wasn't."

"The mind was detaching… I've lost track of how many times I've done that." Amanda said as she felt the drowsiness fade and the hangover replacing it, burying her head into Finn's shoulder. "I always go straight to the hard liquor after a bad day…" She muttered as she felt his fingers running through her hair.

"We can work out of that habit. These things take time." Finn said, lightly spinning a few strands around his finger into a spiral, before pulling it back and untangling the strands.

The door handle clicked open and he looked up, seeing Samoa Joe walk in.

"She still asleep?" Joe asked after setting everything down and gently closing the door.

"Just woke up." Finn replied, glancing at Amanda. "And someone was watching us at the bar last night…"

"You mean aside from a drunk as hell Alexa?" Joe asked, Amanda looking up at him.

"Wait, what now? Why was that little pint sized terror watching us?" Amanda asked.

"You don't remember giving her a black eye during your match, do you?" Joe responded.

"No… everything from last night is a damn blur." Amanda answered.

Joe slipped out into the hallway and Amanda headed to the restroom to get cleaned up… out in the hallway, Joe noticed Liviana and Alexa.

"Lady, I don't even know anyone named Amanda!" Liviana said, Alexa getting impatient.

"Like hell you don't, I saw you watching her last night!" Alexa said, giving Liviana an annoyed shove.

"For a few minutes… she was drunk and letting off some frustration to a friend. But you already know that from the pictures on your phone." Liviana responded as Joe walked over.

"Alexa, before you go shoving people again, calm your ass down. And I bet that those photos are intended for either blackmailing or humiliating Mandy." Joe said, Alexa glaring at him.

"Well the thing about that is… I can do something about it." Liviana said, raising her right arm up and tapping on a small touch pad strapped to her wrist, like a larger version of the new smart watches. "Bring up one of those photos…"

And Alexa tried to comply… but then realised that every photo she'd taken, not just on that night but of Amanda at all, had suddenly become corrupted files.

"What the hell?!" Alexa yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Bayley shouted from her room, the diva half asleep.

"Oh, shut your- where the hell are you going?!" Alexa shouted, the second half as she saw Liviana walking off with the hood of her suit up, which made her stop and turn around.

"Somewhere you're not." Liviana responded.

Alexa headed back to her room and Joe headed down to the elevator. Reaching the lobby, he walked in and saw a few of the NXT roster going about their daily routine before finding Sasha.

"Mandy sleep okay? Where is she?" Sasha asked.

"Upstairs on the fifth floor… you noticed anything odd, any tension between superstars on the main roster?" Joe questioned.

"You mean aside from Seth and Mandy fighting more? There was some kind of fight between her and Kevin once but I thought it was because he injured Sami, that's how it started out." Sasha explained, the two sitting down…

 _ **Last month, WWE Performance Centre…**_

" _I don't know, I want to think better of him than that… but you heard what the doctors said, Sami could be out for a year."_

 _Kevin's and Sasha's heads snapped up when they heard that, Sasha seeing Kevin turn angry._

" _Hey, relax. She's just upset." Sasha said, trying to calm Kevin down as Kevin saw Finn help Amanda up to her feet._

 _Without warning, Kevin grabbed a five pound weight plate and flung it like a frisbee, Amanda feeling it hit her ribcage and coughing violently as Finn steadied her, Sasha hitting Kevin repeatedly._

" _Really, Kevin? She was just venting out her frustration to me!" Finn said in a hostile tone as he put Amanda behind him when Kevin stormed into the ring as Sasha found Aestrid._

" _Was that sickening crack I heard one of Mandy's ribs?!" Aestrid asked._

" _Kevin threw a damn weight plate at her like it was a frisbee and all Mandy was doing was talking to Finn… at some point, one of them brought up Sami's injury." Sasha answered._

" _No surprise that sparked things off, really… the stuff's a sensitive spot with everyone." Aestrid said._

" _It is." Sasha says before they found Finn and Amanda, Kevin having stormed off and Amanda trying to hide the tears from the pain as Finn rested his hands on her face._

" _I feel like he just broke an aluminium baseball bat over my back… and those are damn near impossible to break." Amanda said quietly, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her._

" _I don't think she's gonna be able to walk to the car, can one of you please find Hunter and tell him what happened?" Finn asked, picking Amanda up into his arms._

" _We'll find him." Sasha answered before she and Aestrid left. "I hope Owens's stupid ass gets suspended for that." She muttered._

" _If he does, he does… he'd probably find something else to do, where he'd have less of a problem of people not taking his side…" Aestrid said, after which she sighed in frustration at herself and Sasha knew it was the sigh of someone who'd just spoken from their past without meaning to. "I shouldn't be saying anything…"_

" _We all get like that at times, Ace…" Sasha said, the two hugging._


	3. Their Version Of Normal

**Present time…**

Amanda had finally brushed her long hair back into a ponytail, scrunched it and decided to let it air dry… but Finn could tell that she still got the occasional twinge in her ribcage and left shoulder. Still stood near the mirror, out of the corner of her eye she saw the reflection of a quick, bright flash shining through the door, then heard Finn taking a few steps back from where he'd been.

"What the hell…" Amanda started to ask, trailing off and walking to the door but Finn stopped her. "It wasn't disorienting…" She said but because of her past neurological health, he didn't want her to get too close to anything that could send her brain haywire.

"Just carry on as you were, it's only a… minor thing." Finn said.

Amanda nodded and finished getting ready for her day, neither paying attention to the hallway and Finn walking over to her.

"Again, sorry about how I was last night… I never wanted you to see that side of me, I just went too far last night." Amanda whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"You were in your natural reaction… and quite honestly, I don't mind what side of you that I see. You're all the same inside." Finn replied, the two's eye contact being through the mirror in front of them.

"No one ever really changes who they are at their heart and soul…" Amanda said as she leaned against him and the door opened, a slightly disoriented Joe walking in and closing the door. "You okay?" She asked.

"Got blinded a bit but I'm alright…" Joe answered as Finn and Amanda let go.

"What was that thing?" Amanda questioned as they stepped out into the main room.

"It was like… a crack on the wall appeared and that shine came from it, then it disappeared, like it was almost erased." Joe responded, pointing to the wall just above the left side of the bed.

At the arena later for the non televised event, Amanda was listening to _All Apologies_ by Nirvana when she felt a sharp fingernail jab her shoulder.

"Go away, alright?" Amanda asked in a bored tone, Alexa yanking Amanda's earbuds out and Amanda shutting her IHeartRadio app off and standing up. "What now, Alexa?! What did I do now?!" She snapped.

"Who the fuck is that girl?! The one in a suit that shows every damn bump on her body and who deletes pictures on people's phones from her damn watch!" Alexa demanded.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about but it sounds like you need to soothe your own damn nerves before you drive everyone else insane!" Amanda said, muttering a few curse words in Irish and Alexa letting a humorless chuckle out.

"Speaking his language, next thing we know it'll be _you_ in the damn tight suit. Demon Mistress, someone needs to tell them they spelt Demon Bitch wrong." Alexa said.

A sickening slap connected to Alexa's face before the two started fighting… when they crashed through the door, Finn jumped back and then ran at them, pulling Amanda off of Alexa.

"No you don't, we're finishing-" Alexa started to yell, about to lunge at the both of them… until she gripped to the wall as her eyes clenched shut, a shining violet light surrounding her and the outline of her skeleton showing through her, accompanied by an ear-ringing screech. When the light finally faded and she collapsed to the floor, Amanda and Finn looked towards the doorway and saw Liviana there, lowering her pistol which was like nothing any of them had ever seen.

"Close that door!" Liviana said, Finn doing so as he still held Amanda to him and her body was still tense.

"What… the hell was that?" Amanda managed to ask, still catching her breath.

"Maximum stun setting." Liviana answered, throwing the pistol for Finn to catch and the two thought it looked almost like something out of Star Trek. "It's a… she'll be out cold for a few hours."

Finn set it down, letting his grip on Amanda weaken slightly.

"You won't let go until I'm completely calmed down…" Amanda said quietly.

"That explains the whole incident in the hallway…" Liviana says.

"Deletes pictures from her watch?" Amanda questioned, Liviana raising up her wrist with the touchpad on it. "She's not gonna stop anytime soon…"

It was a few hours later when Alexa was waking up in the trainer's room and yelped when she saw Murphy waving his hand in front of her face, Alexa jumping back.

"What happened, babe? You were out for hours." Murphy said.

"I don't remember, I… I argued with Amanda and then there was this ringing noise…" Alexa replied, trying but unable to get a clear image of what happened.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Murphy said before they kissed and he headed to the locker room, incidentally hearing something.

"Quit it." Amanda said with a laugh as Finn tickled her legs while she was tying her ring boots. "Bayley was right, you can't help but tickle people."

"Can one of you open this door?" Murphy asked after knocking on it.

Amanda stood up and opened it, Murphy seeing the look on her face.

"Before you start, I didn't render her unconscious." Amanda said, zipping up her Balor Club hoodie over her white lacy ring gear.

"That was me!" Liviana called out from the bathroom.

"Then what-" Murphy started to ask, Amanda looking at him.

"I didn't appreciate being poked, snapped at, then called a Demon Bitch. I was trying to unwind before my match when Alexa barged in." Amanda answered.

"Me either." Liviana said as she stepped out of the bathroom, her clothing seeming to have loosened on her yet no form of adjustment straps or laces were visible anywhere, just black all over with light blue and pink-ish red lightning patterns down her right hand side.

"Well she's having some memory loss from… whatever happened." Murphy said.

"I shot her with a stun pistol, it'll do that… it's an intentional thing, so if I have to shoot someone out, they're not gonna remember me doing it." Liviana said.

"Sort of similar to how…" Murphy said, trailing off when Amanda stiffened and turned to Liviana.

"I had three seizures last year and have the occasional short term memory loss… there are times I don't remember what all I've done in the days prior." Amanda explained.

"Yeah, I get that… Every time I travel, it's like another piece of my past gets deleted." Liviana said.

"Travel… Where?" Murphy questioned.

"Time…" Liviana answered. "Though I would've thought it was pretty obvious by now, that I'm not like everyone else here."

Amanda nodded as Murphy left and Amanda sat down as Liviana went to find Joe, Finn lightly massaging Amanda's shoulders to calm her mind before their match against Carmella and Enzo.

"You think… she could've ran into our future selves? Not just you and me but… everyone she's ever encountered." Amanda said after a few seconds.

"I think… She's seen worse than that. That thing on her wrist, like a future computer… I think she can see everything about us on that. Including… The line of our whole lives." Finn answered, Amanda looking towards the corner of the room as she thought about that. "She reads our whole lives as chapters in a book… just the flick of a page takes her from the birth of someone's child to that someone's funeral events…"

"We're just… interactive books to her…" Amanda said quietly.

 _ **Cena/Balor vs Carmella/Enzo…**_

She didn't always like fighting friends in that ring and after dropkicking Carmella into the corner, Amanda stood up and set up for the Demon's Destruction.

Amanda had set it on the top rope and Enzo swiped her ankle out as was scripted to… but Amanda landed with a thud that left her gasping for air just like she was last month and all sets of eyes widened as Carmella screamed at Enzo and Finn helped Amanda up to her feet.

"What the fuck, Enzo?!" Carmella yelled after slapping him… but the match hadn't stopped and improvising, Amanda rolled Carmella up for the pin, the ref counting to three.

The bell ring but Amanda was on her knees and Finn was crouched next to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she caught her breath.

It was in the backstage area that Amanda was on a crate, slowly sipping some cold water… Enzo reluctantly kept his distance as Liviana found him.

"Hey… why aren't you helping your friend? It was an accident." Liviana said, Enzo looking at her as Finn had stopped glaring at him.

"It was an accident out there, Finn… I'm okay." Amanda whispered as Finn looked at her, the look a concerned one.

"It's no more right…" Finn said, before looking up and seeing how Liviana was looking at them. That look confirmed the theory they'd come up with earlier, she knew exactly what was wrong with Amanda inside and out.

Liviana walked over, Amanda standing up.

"You were insanely lucky this time…" Liviana said.

"But I need to be a lot more careful." Amanda replied, Liviana nodding.


	4. Fast Paced For Too Long

At the hotel later, Amanda was having trouble settling into sleep and turned to her left… reaching over, she pulled a photo up on her phone… an older one of her and Chris.

' _She knew… just like she was reading a book.'_ Amanda thought, setting the phone down after closing the gallery app out… before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and saw a half awake Finn.

"I wanted to beg him to slow down as he was getting older… but I was too naive and thought he'd retire when he was ready to…" Amanda whispered.

"Some people just don't want to stop… they become so dedicated to their work that they just can't let go, who's to say we'll be any different?" Finn replied in the same quiet voice.

"I launched back into what I knew before my health scare… and he always told me to put my health first but no one could've…" Amanda said before both saw a shadow out in the lit hallway.

"I got kicked out of my room!" Enzo said drunkenly before seeing Liviana.

"I'm not surprised." Liviana replied, steadying his steps as he almost fell and crashed his head against the wall.

"How's Tiny, is she okay? Is Balor looking to kill me?" Enzo asked.

"Not really. They've settled on it being an accident, though that doesn't mean they're any happier about it." Liviana answered as she helped him walk ahead.

"I figured as much… I just worry about her. I caused her to fall and she's like a little sister to me, I love her to death." Enzo said as they sat down.

"Little siblings all grow up at some point…" Liviana responded.

"Do you know something I shouldn't know about them yet?" Enzo asked.

"Enzo… I know everything from how many grandchildren will come from everyone here, to what you'll eat for breakfast tomorrow." Liviana said, indicating him by tapping her finger on the computer on her wrist.

Enzo blinked off the drunkenness when he saw it… but before he could read it, he passed out and was snoring, Liviana chuckling.

"Every damn time…" Liviana said as she dragged Enzo down the hall and left him by Becky's room.

When the orange haired diva woke up the next morning, she saw Enzo outside and dragged him into the room.

"Wake up, you!" Becky said, her thick Irish accent snapping Enzo into awareness.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Enzo muttered as he rubbed his head. "Liviana!" He called out.

"Who's Liviana?" Becky asked after closing the door.

"She… sorta sports looking girl, little computer on her wrist… time traveller." Enzo said, the last part quieter.

"Want me to try to find her? Who all has seen her?" Becky asked as she handed him a bottle of water after opening it.

"Start with Mandy and Finn…" Enzo answered, Becky grabbing her room key and leaving.

She reached the door and knocked on it, seeing Finn on the other side of the door and Amanda still asleep in the bed.

"Rough night?" Becky asked quietly.

"Rough time full stop." Finn replied.

"Sometimes things just linger…" Becky said, lightly shaking Amanda's arm. "Mandy? Wake up, sleepyhead."

Amanda's hazel eyes opened and she carefully sat up, yawning and trying to shake off the tiredness.

"Last I saw her… she was outside the room with Enzo. Did he pass out again?" Amanda responded.

"Just woke up and started calling for her… who is she?" Becky said.

"We saw her in the bar just after the NXT event, met her yesterday morning… she travels a lot but not from place to place like us." Amanda answered, taking her hair out of its messy ponytail and running her fingers through it for a few seconds.

"Enzo said something about time travel… I never really believed in it being possible." Becky said, glancing towards the wall where a crack still was, though not glowing anymore.

"I'm sure she'll explain it when she's ready to…" Amanda said, rubbing her sleepy eyes and Becky noticing the scratches on the side of Finn's neck and glanced at Amanda.

"You two haven't been playing rough, have you?" Becky asked, Amanda hiding her reddened face into the pillow.

"I don't scratch people!" Amanda protested as Finn struggled not to laugh and rested a hand on her back after sitting down.

"People will do as they do, don't worry about it… main thing right now should be what Liviana does." Finn said, rubbing up and down Amanda's back.

"I'll go find her." Becky says before leaving, heading down the hallway.

"I really hope Liviana's not wandering around lost…" Amanda said as she looked at Finn, his fingers now trailing up her spine. "Oh, damn… how do we explain her to Seth? Or do we just hide her for a few days when we get back to Florida?" She asks.

"I don't know… maybe she can explain herself. But on our part… yeah, I'd keep quiet." Finn replied.

"Good idea…" Amanda said as she attempted to stretch back out but yelped when Finn pinched her on her left hip. "Hey, we rarely get Fridays off!" She says before dissolving into laughter as his fingers tickled her ribcage.

The door was cracked open partially and Liviana saw them playing around, smiling slightly.

"Purest sound in the world is laughter…" Liviana said quietly… before turning and seeing Colin. "Damn, you're tall." She says.

"You've seen Enzo around?" Colin asked.

"Should be in the lobby." Liviana answered, Colin nodding before lightly tapping his fist against the open door and startling the two on the bed.

"Mornin, pal." Amanda answered, having not moved much since Finn had her lightly pinned to the bed.

"Hey… don't murder each other in there." Colin said, glancing down the hall as Liviana disappeared into the elevator.

The day was just starting out and she had some ideas on how to enjoy it.

It was after breakfast at McDonalds that they had ended up at the beach, the once light fog a bit thicker.

Amanda shivered slightly, the fog a result of a cold front from Canada and Finn putting his leather jacket on her.

"This time of year, it can be strange this close to the border." Amanda says as they stopped walking, looking through the fog and seeing the distant light of a lighthouse and she realised what she had seen a few nights ago.

 _ **9/8/15…**_

 _Amanda stopped walking along the beach when she saw a strange violet light from the lighthouse… she couldn't look away from it, even as she felt Finn's hands rest on her shoulders._

 _When she did snap out of her trance, the light was gone and replaced by the normal spotlight… and Finn noticed that when she looked back at him, she looked a little pale from the startled feeling._

" _Someone was just messing around in the lighthouse, right? The lights they use to guide boats are the normal ones." Amanda said quietly._

" _Massive halogen bulb inside of a spinning mirror, much like old police siren lights…" Finn replied, his hand gripping onto hers. "What's wrong?"_

" _I just saw a strange violet light from there…" Amanda answered, Finn looking back at the lighthouse… but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary._

 _Back at the bonfire, Baron glanced at them before looking at Enzo._

" _Did you spike their drinks?" Baron asked._

" _No, of course not. Why you ask, something seem off to you about them?" Enzo answered._

" _It's just… she was looking quite strangely at the lighthouse." Baron said, pointing towards the lighthouse on the other end of the shore._

" _She was… maybe something startled her…" Enzo said now that he thought more about it. 'Mandy doesn't startle for no reason…' He thought after taking another shot of tequila as Finn and Amanda walked back to the bonfire and sat down._

 **Present time…**

"I don't normally pay attention to lighthouses… but I think she was out there." Amanda said after a few seconds.

"She might have been… no harm in asking next time we see her." Finn replied.

Heading back towards the pier, neither noticed the car at first… until Finn saw the headlights and pulled Amanda with him towards the beach, both hitting the sand as the car crashed up ahead.

Amanda groaned slightly as Finn helped her sit up and Enzo ran to them as Amanda had an arm wrapped around her ribcage.

"Damn drivers! You two okay?" Enzo asked before Liviana reached them and helped them up.

"Aw, damn it! Hunter's gonna flip when he finds out about this!" Amanda said, losing her patience for reckless drivers.

 **A half hour later…**

"I'm telling you, she's hiding with them!" Alexa said as she practically dragged Hunter to Finn and Amanda's hotel room, Hunter knocking on the door.

"You have any ice with you?" Enzo asked after opening the door, confusing Hunter and Alexa.

"What happened, one of them get hurt?" Hunter asked, Alexa rolling her eyes before leaving.

"Some idiot tried to run us over." Amanda answered as she had her left arm around her sore ribcage.

Hunter could see it as Finn's right hand rested on Amanda's back… someone was after these two.


End file.
